Troublesome
by lost-in-dreams-forever
Summary: A Shikamaru Temari One Shot. What happens when not only you think the job your stuck on doing is troublesome but so is the girl your working with yet you love her to death? Would you sacrifice yourself for her or those of her village? TemaxShika NaruxHina


I hope you like it, it's my first one shot but I think I did pretty good. Now one thing I need all you readers to do is tell me with your reviews whether I should make more one shots or if this should be my last. The more reviews the better!

* * *

Troublesome

* * *

Shikamaru always has thought the world as troublesome. The Chunnin exams 4 years ago were troublesome since it now made him unable to be lazy, and he had to fight HER. Catching Sasuke was troublesome, especially the first attempt at catching him. Not only did they not get him the first time but SHE is the one who saved him and brought him back to Konoha. SHE was the most troublesome person he ever knew but HE loved HER. She didn't know it yet and he knew most likely she didn't feel the same so he thought of the whole mess as Troublesome.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Being stuck with her for so long on missions and other things for peace, when he was stuck with her on doing the Chunnin exams he thought it was just irritating. She annoyed him most of the time but he didn't understand why he LIKED it. But for now he sat in the Hokage's office thinking about what troublesome mission he'd get next as he looked at Tsunade and sighed.

"You know that the exams are coming up yet again…" She said as she shifted a few things around on her desk.

"Yeah…" He sighed as he thought about last years exams, Naruto had sailed through with flying colors all on his own. Shikamaru had laughed at the blonde as he did a victory dance and did something no one ever thought he would do. Kiss the heiress of the Hyuuga clan on the lips in front of EVERYONE. He began to think of what he could do ignoring everything that Tsunade was saying and before he knew it a book hit him in the face. He groaned as he rubbed his face and looked at the upset Hokage.

"You need to learn how to pay attention more often Shikamaru." She said as she cleared her throat and handed him a folder of all suitable candidates from all the villages attending.

"I see we've got a big list…" He groaned and Tsunade laughed lightly.

"Yes we do, that means much more in the eliminating rounds or the finals will take forever and I don't think you want to stand next to me that long…" She smiles.

"Oh great… So I'm the one in charge of relaying messages?" He asks and gets to his feet.

"More of watching me… Sakura volunteered if you don't want to be it." Tsunade closed her eyes and rested her chin on her folded hands.

"I think I'll let her do it… I'd rather not be up there it's too-" He starts but is interrupted by someone who walks through the door.

"Troublesome?" Temari now stands in the doorway.

"Yeah… Troublesome…" Shikamaru whispers under his breath as he stares at Temari a second then looks away knowing the consequences of confessing.

"Well then Shika; let's get to work on that exam of yours." Temari smiles as he growls lightly at the nickname. Temari bows slightly to the Hokage and walks away with Shikamaru close behind wishing it was over already.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Temari had explained everything that they would be doing this time. To Shikamaru it sounded the same every year. He would get the list, Temari would show up, and then she'd tell him her plan without even asking his opinion. For once in his life this wasn't the troublesome part. He liked how she did all the work when it came to this; it gave him the time to stare at the clouds that he missed so much. They sat under a tree on a hill not too far from his house and as she told him the details he ignored her yet again and stared at the clouds.

"You know you should really learn how to listen to my ideas…" Temari looks down at the boy lying next to her on the grass.

"Mmmmmmm Hmmmmmm." He mumbles as he ignored her yet again.

"You know what Shika, I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't start listening." She growls and stares at the boy as he yawns. They were 19 now and she was starting to get to like his behavior no matter how much she tried not to show it. She sighed as he was about to give her yet another statement he loved.

"Like you could beat me… I mean if I hadn't run out of chakra 4 years ago I would've kicked your ass." Shikamaru said as he slowly looked up at her. "And you know I can kick your ass now."

"Bring it on." She gets to her feet.

"Wait- What?" He looks up at her.

"Get to your feet. I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Yeah how about no." He says and goes back to staring at the clouds.

"You a big chicken? You're all talk Shika and you need to learn how to stand up for yourself." She says as she sits next to him again.

"Why would I stand up for myself if I don't even want to stand? I mean I never wanted this job with you. And I'm NOT a chicken so back off blondie." He said as he looked over at her.

"You're so sad…" She whispers. "You know Shika… This exam might be different this year…" She looks up to the sky and the setting sun. He just stared at her a moment watching the setting sun's light dance against her skin and radiate all the attributes he hated to love.

"Where are you staying while you're here in Konoha?" Shikamaru asked as he looked out to the sunset.

"I'm staying with Sakura actually. I have to wait till her shifts over at the hospital but I think I can manage." She whispers and looks at him. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason… Just thought it'd be troublesome if I couldn't drop you off where you're staying." He whispered and she laughed lightly. When he heard this he almost snapped, he had never heard her laugh like this… She sounded… Happy.

"That's interesting; I thought it would be troublesome if you had to drop me off." Temari smiles at him and his heart sunk.

"No… It's on the way anyways… I'm the host I'm supposed to show some kindness to our visitors." He gets to his feet.

"Yeah right Shikamaru." She gets to her feet and faces him. "So we have a lot to do tomorrow concerning everything that needs to be set up for the exams." She said as she looked at him.

"Yeah… Now that's the troublesome part…" He groans as they begin to walk towards Sakura's house. She kept talking the whole way until they were about half way there. She had finally become silent and he wondered why. He didn't look at her for he had an uneasy feeling so he just listened. When they reached the porch she stopped before even entering the yard.

"You know Shika… I've been meaning to ask you something." Temari faces him. He watches her face now darken from the lack of the sun in the sky and watches her eyes watch him. He lifts an eyebrow at what she said and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"What?" He said, he wanted to sound annoyed but for some reason it didn't come out. He wondered what was going on.

"Never mind… I'll ask you tomorrow." She says as she goes up to the door. "Night." She disappears into the house without another word as she leaves Shikamaru standing there wondering. What the hell was she going to say? Was all he was thinking about at the time as he began his trip home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shikamaru wondered about what Temari was going to say all night; in this case sleep wasn't an option as he toss and turn in bed. He sighed as he got to his feet and headed downstairs in need of something to drink. After his 4th glass of water he finally felt satisfied and sat down on the back porch looking up at the starry sky. He sighed when he noticed it was 5am. He had been out of for nearly 2 hours now and he knew he would need the sleep. He sauntered back in slowly and started for the stairs as he heard a knock on his door. He sighed and went to the front door hoping that it wasn't one of his friends needing anything. He opened to find Temari fully dressed and ready to go.

"I told you we'd have a long day… Get dressed and ready to go." She said and waltzed into his house, she hadn't noticed him in his boxers but when she did she drifted her gaze down then looked back up at his face. "You know you shouldn't wear those around the house."

"Oh be quiet…" He groans as he heads upstairs leaving her alone down in his living room. He came down only 10 minutes later, his hair slightly wet and fully dressed but she could see the dark lines under his eyes, even in the dark.

"You know next time you should go to bed early." She says and gets to her feet wondering how his couch could be so damn comfy.

"I tried… But I had things on my mind…" He whispers and runs a hand over his hair.

"Wow… You were actually thinking about something?" She asks while laughing lightly.

"It's not funny…" He growls and watches her as she heads for the door. He follows close behind while locking the door as they start their very early and long day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shikamaru groaned as he thought about what they were doing. He sighed as she dragged him all over town and back. He sighed when she told him about the preliminaries and coughed lightly when she spoke of the finals and the way it would work. He sighed when she mentioned all the things he would have to do but when he went to oppose she gave him the devil look which told him immediately to SHUT UP.

"You know Shika… This exam might be the best exam we've put together in a long time." Temari says as she picks up a heaven scroll sitting on the table.

"But it isn't going to be the most fun…" He whispers. She looks at him wondering why he would say that and then she got it when he spoke again. "Naruto won't be in it this time." He whispers and picks up an earth scroll.

"Yeah but the new people might act like him or something…" Temari says but Shikamaru sighs.

"No one could ever be like Naruto and you know it."

"You talk about him as if he were dead Shika now cut it out."

"I'm not trying too, I mean he is kind of dead since his fun loving self has gone downhill and he's become more serious due to wanting to become Hokage." Shikamaru says as he shoves his hands in his pockets. "This is still too troublesome…"

"Yeah Yeah I know." Temari says and places the scrolls in their sets for the beginning of the forest of death. She looks up at Shikamaru and opens her mouth so speak but stops when Ino busts in the room.

"There you are!" Ino yells and comes up to the. She grabs Shikamaru's arm and begins to drag him away when Shikamaru stops her.

"What do you want Ino…" Shikamaru asks and looks to Yamanaka.

"Chouji and I were looking for you. We need your opinion on the new attack we- well hello Temari." She says when she notices the blonde wind user behind him. "Oh I…" She looks at Shikamaru then and Temari. "Was I interrupting your love session?"

"Love session?!" Temari yells her cheeks now red with both anger and blush as Shikamaru sighs again. "We were not and I mean NOT having a love session. We were merely trying to set things up for the Chunnin exam." Temari growls and folds her arms across her chest.

"Please Ino go and work on it on your own, we have work to do here if the exam is to start on time…" Shikamaru whispers to her. Ino shakes her head yes and let's go of his arm.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Ino smiles and runs off without shutting the door. Shikamaru shuts it and looks at Temari wondering if all the red in her face was from anger.

"You know there was nothing wrong with her assumption, we were alone in the room so don't be mad at her." He says as he goes up to the table again so they're really close to one another.

"I'm not MAD!" Temari growls at the shadow user and hurries to do something to busy herself but he stops her by grabbing her wrist. She looks up at him to find their faces inches apart. She sighs and looks into his eyes.

"I can see through you… Don't try to hide it, yeah I can't go by what's on your cheeks to tell if your mad or not but your eyes tell it all. You know what Temari you need to learn how to control your emotions in your eyes." He whispers.

"I have to tell you something while were focused on the emotion subject." She whispers.

"Sure go ahead and shoot away." He whispers and watches her closely knowing this was related to the thing she wanted to say last night.

"I love you Shika… I just never wanted to admit it." She whispers and looks away. He sighs and tilts her head so she's looking at him.

"Well at least I didn't have to go through the trouble of trying to say it first…" He whispers and before she could say anything his lips were against hers, she loved the warmth of them and how soft they were. She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her body against his with one arm while the others hand went in her hair. When they pulled away Temari took a deep breath and held onto him so she wouldn't fall. "Feeling a little weak in the knees?" He whispers.

"Just a little… Don't go getting ideas Nara, even though I love you doesn't mean you get to get into my pants already." She says with a little force behind her voice.

"Don't worry about it; I wasn't planning on it anytime soon…. I mean I was still trying to figure out some way to talk to you without it having to be a bother."

"I guess you're lucky I spilled the beans first…" She whispers and begins to back away from him. Before she can get any further away he pulls her into him again and ravishes her mouth, she can feel his tongue pressing against her lips as she opens her mouth so he can slip his tongue in to explore. After the longest moments of her life they pulled away.

"We should get back to work now…" He said as he turned back to the scrolls and started sorting them again.

"Well after that I'd agree on anything with you but work wasn't what I had in mind." Temari says and looks up at him. He stops with the scrolls and looks to her.

"And what did you have in mind?" He asks as he raises and eyebrow.

"Lunch." She smiles.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I don't understand it whatsoever. Why the hell would he pick her over me? I mean LOOK at them." Ino growls lightly as she looks through the flower shop window and into the restaurant across the street where Temari and Shikamaru were eating. Sakura sighed as Ino crushed a poor little bud in her hands.

"Ino you need to calm down. It's your fault you didn't act sooner. Everyone knew this would happen sooner or later." Sakura says as she removes the bud from Ino's hands and tries to see if it would survive.

"Who does she think she IS?!" Ino growls and pounds her fist against the counter. "Moving in on MY man." She looks at Sakura who just sighs and turns away and begins to attend to the flowers. "You don't think I deserve him do you?" Ino watches as Sakura stops what she's doing.

"At the rate you're going I don't think you deserve anyone." Sakura looks to Ino whose face is now dark red with anger. "And you're not making it any better."

"Shut up billboard brow!" Ino growls and runs upstairs. Sakura sighs and goes back to tending to the flowers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day went very slow in Shikamaru's opinion, after the incident at his house he was thinking about her all day even when he was training with Naruto. Naruto landed a kick to Shikamaru's side sending him into the ground quickly. Naruto sighed and helped Shika to his feet.

"You know Shika… You should try to get your head out of the clouds." Naruto said as he let go of Shikamaru's hand.

"Sorry Naruto… I'm thinking about my boyfriend problems…" Shikamaru ran a hand over his sweaty head as Naruto watches him his jaw open from what Shikamaru said.

"Wait… Boyfriend problems?" Naruto watches Shikamaru as he turned to face him.

"Uh… Oh yeah forgot I haven't told anyone."

"Are you dating Ino?" Naruto asks but Shikamaru quickly shakes his head no.

"No way, she's too… Too straight forward and obnoxious not including very troublesome." Shikamaru says and shoves his hands in his pockets. "Actually I'm dating Temari now."

"T-Temari! Wow you're hitting up Gaara's sister…" Naruto watches as Shikamaru's face drops now realizing the truth behind what Naruto said.

""I forgot about that little detail… I wonder what Gaara and Kankurou will say about this little relationship…" Shikamaru sighed and looked to Naruto. "Well I should be going; I have to prepare the exam…" He walks off as Naruto wave's goodbye to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shikamaru invited Temari over that night to work on the exam. When she arrived she immediately began to work with the scrolls most likely trying to keep her hands off of him. He sighed as he sat next to her and picked up a scroll.

"What's wrong Shika? You're acting a little weird you know." Temari stops and looks at him.

"I was thinking about our relationship…" He said, her face immediately turned into a very serious look when he mentioned the word 'relationship'.

"What about it? We're young people dating, there's nothing wrong with that."

"That's where you add in family members into the mix." Shikamaru closes his eyes and leans his head back.

"Are you worried that Gaara and Kankurou won't accept you?" She laughs lightly and he quickly looks at her when she begins to laugh.

"What's so funny about that?"

"They don't care. If you cheat on me or anything I get to come kill you but I only let them in if I want them to make someone suffer a slow painful death." She smiles as he sighs and droops his head.

"Well then I should have nothing to worry about then right?"

"I hope so I wouldn't want to have to kill you." Temari smiles as he looks at her.

"Yeah I definitely am beginning to think this is very troublesome." He whispers and she watches his lips move.

"You know we should get back to work." She said as she began to return to reading the scrolls.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Weeks passed as they readied themselves for the Chunnin exams that were to start in only one day's time. Shikamaru told Sakura that she could stand by Tsunade since he thought it would be too troublesome trying to relay all her messages. Shikamaru sighed as he looked at the list of all the people who passed the writing part, then the forest of death, and even the ones who passed the preliminaries. Finals would start tomorrow and he couldn't wait, it meant he would get back to his old routine but Temari had to leave… He sighed as he thought about this; she had been staying at his house the passed 3 days since Sakura had been really busy. He sighed when he thought about how he was the proctor for the finals and how they went so many years before. It was all too troublesome.

"Man…" Shikamaru whispers and sits down in the stands of the newly built arena looking over the place since it had just been repaired from Naruto's little show last year. It didn't help that Naruto pissed off Hiashi so he also destroyed the arena.

"I thought I'd find you here…" Temari comes up from behind him and sits next to him. "I was thinking about after the exams, I'm still a ninja from the hidden sand but I think I can come visit sometimes and maybe you can visit me." She folds her hands in her lap and looks out over the arena.

"Yeah… But long distance relationships are usually pretty hard to handle… But I'm sure we can make it work out somehow." He looks at her. "I need to get ready for the matches…" He gets to his feet. "Even though I really don't want to."

"Then you should stay here with me…" She whispers and takes his hand in hers. "Just a little longer." She looks out over the field as she feels him sit next to her again.

"You know… I remember our match here."

"As clear as day, I was wondering why you stopped and didn't finish me then when you forfeited I could comprehend it. Why quit when you could beat me but then finally I got it."

"Do you remember last year and what Naruto did?"

"Yeah, I remember as clear as day." She smiles and closes her eyes as the soft breeze passes by. "Hinata and him turned the darkest shade of red when he kissed her."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ino watched from a distance watching as Temari and Shikamaru sat there talking about the events in the past and she watched as they finally left. She sighed when she realized she had no chance, she had never talked to Shikamaru before without it ending in either an argument or him ignoring her. She sighed as she walked away and looked at all the Genin in the training grounds getting ready for the big day. She walks down the street not paying attention to where she's going when she bumps into someone ands knocked to the ground.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going…" Ino goes to apologize as she looks up at the person to find Shikamaru standing there.

"Ino I've never known you to be someone who spaces out, what's bothering you?" He pulls her up to her feet but she says nothing as she searches her head for the words she wants to say but finds nothing.

"Ino?" He looks at her worriedly as she finally finds something to say.

"Uh, I was just thinking about some new strategies and I was visualizing it until I bumped into you."

"You're not the kind of person to think of strategies… Are you sure you're alright? I mean I don't want you to be worn out or anything for tomorrow."

"I'm fine." She growls lightly and storms off.

"What the hells her problem?" He shoves his hands in his pockets and walks away in the opposite direction of where Ino went off to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The finals were full of excitement, Temari smiled when she saw how bored Shikamaru was down in the arena. Most of the fights were long and dragged out by the young Genin but it finally came to an unexpected match between a sound ninja and a sand ninja. Gaara watched closely as the Genin began to circle. He now knew his sister was dating the proctor and he was happy for her but he was worried for the shadow user down in the arena. He knew this battle would be very big and most likely more than Shikamaru could handle from all the strength in the two Genin.

"Alright, match 7, Hiro are you ready?" He looks at the sand ninja that Gaara himself trained. Hiro had short spiky black hair and icy blue eyes like Gaara's almost. Shikamaru looked to the other boy as Hiro nodded his head yes. "And you Yun?" The sound nin had his face covered and bandages everywhere hiding himself from them but he slowly shook his head yes. Shikamaru raised his hand and brought it down signaling the beginning of the match. Yun charged at Hiro who dodged the punch Yun threw quickly. Before anyone knew it sand was flying everywhere from the small gourds attached to Hiro's legs and the large gourd on his back. 'He has more sand than Gaara did…' Shikamaru thinks to himself as he watches the kids go at it.

Hiro quickly punctured a hole in Yun's shoulder Yun quickly bandaged it but not because it was bleeding. Shikamaru watched Yun closely knowing something was wrong with the boy, something wasn't right and he had a really bad feeling about him. Hiro charged in yet again slicing open Yun's arm. Yun jumped back holding his arm tight so the wound wouldn't show. Yun looked up to the stands to find another sound nin who nodded his head yes. Yun looked to Hiro and smirked. The young sand ninja readied his sand for anything that could happen.

"You'll die little sand ninja…" Yun growls as all the bandages fly off to reveal many open cuts, none of them bleeding. The cuts open up fully and before they know it a screeching sound comes from the cuts. All the people in the stands cover their ears and so does Shikamaru as he feels a pressure wanting to shove him back into the wall but the chakra in his feet hold him in place. He watches as the sand holds Hiro in place and plugs his ears as he starts towards Yun and lashes out with sand but the sand spear is flung back by the sound and Shikamaru barely dodges it from the speed it was going at.

Temari watches closely as Shikamaru's hand goes on his cut arm then back to his ears as he watches Hiro try to get in closer the waves amplify sending pieces of the ground at everyone in the stands. Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Shino, and Tenten quickly summon a barrier around the arena so no one in the stands can get hurt. They watch as Hiro tries to dodge the rubble but the rubble hits him and then he's shoved into the wall the rubble and wall squishing him between. Hiro screams in pain as his chest begins to be pressed. Shikamaru looks up to Tsunade who nods her head. Shikamaru looks at Yun.

"Yun this match if officially over now stop!" Shikamaru yells but Yun doesn't stop he lets out a maniacal laugh and continues. Shikamaru starts towards him dodging the rubble barely.

"Stay out of this Konoha! I'm seeking revenge against the sand!" Yun yells as the sound amplifies. Shikamaru only travels faster into the center as he begins to prepare his shadow jutsu. He quickly initiates his jutsu and 2 black shadow hands come out of the ground and grabs Yun covering all the holes. All the rubble begins to fall to the ground.

"Shikamaru look out!" Naruto yells as the rubble begins to fall towards him but he stands firm holding his jutsu unable to hear Naruto.

"Shikamaru!" Temari yells. Gaara watches his sister who's at his side lean over the rail yelling her boyfriend's name. Seconds before the rubble hits him he notices the rubble that's going to land on Yun and quickly dives forward eliminating the jutsu but he quickly tackles Yun and covers him so he comes to no harm and the sound doesn't start again the rubble creates a huge cloud of smoke down in the arena blocking the view of the arena. When the smoke clears Hiro is unconscious on the side and Shikamaru and Yun are buried underneath the rubble.

Temari, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Shino hurry down into the arena. Neji and Hinata begin to search the rubble as soon as they land on the ground Neji checks the outside edges; Hinata spots something and rushes towards the center of the rubble pile with Naruto and Shino close behind her. As Neji notices it he and Temari run at the center too. The people in the stands watch as Naruto throws boulders off and Shino's bugs pull the boulders off also. Hinata and Neji begin to point to where the two are buried as they smash big boulders into smaller ones using the gentle fist. Temari keeps blowing boulders out of the way with her fan and watches as Hinata quickly points at a hand in the rubble. Naruto quickly begins to uncover the hand with Neji. After about 2 minutes they uncover Shikamaru and Yun. Shikamaru's lying on top of the young sound nin protecting him from the rubble. Temari quickly pulls Shikamaru out with the help of Neji. Naruto picks up Yun and hurries to the medical station with Hinata close behind.

"Shikamaru!" Temari gently taps his cheek trying to get him to wake up. He opens his eyes slowly.

"You know what… I'm never doing that again…" He groans.

"You dumb ass…" She whispers as she wipes her tears away.

"You know that's the first time I've ever seen you cry…" He whispers and closes his eyes. "Don't worry about me it'd take much more than that to kill me."

"Yeah…" She whispers and looks to Sakura who's now down in the arena. She hurries over to them and begins to heal Shikamaru's injuries as Temari tries to keep him talking like Sakura instructed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Temari, Gaara, and Kankurou stand at the northern gates. Shikamaru stands there with everyone else and they smile at the sand ninja as they ready to leave.

"You can visit whenever you want Shikamaru-san." Gaara says as he folds his arms across his chest. Naruto gives the other demon host a hug, who doesn't return it, and then Gaara begins to walk away to catch up to the others ahead.

"Yeah you guys, bye." Kankurou waves and runs after his brother. Everyone leaves except for Temari and Shikamaru. Shikamaru hugs her and holds her close to him.

"I'll be there to see you soon hopefully." Shikamaru whispers in her ear.

"And I'll be waiting so don't you dare get yourself killed or I'll kick your ass in heaven and I'm promising you that."

"Well then I better make sure I don't die." Shikamaru smiles and she laughs lightly.

"Well you should be going, they might leave you behind."

"Would that be a bad thing?" She smirks and he smiles warmly.

"You know Temari your very troublesome."

"Oh I know, and that's why you love me." She kisses him.

"Well this is going to be a little troublesome but…" He gets down on one knee and opens a small box before her. "Will you marry me?" He asks her and she quickly hugs him and holds him tight.

"I'd love to! I mean you're lazy and all but I think I can put up with it." She whispers and kisses him as he slips the ring on her finger. She gets to her feet and they kiss one last time before she runs off to catch up with her brothers.

He thought of one last thing… This marriage might be too Troublesome…

* * *

Hoped you liked it!


End file.
